Usted y Yo
by Mama Shmi
Summary: Una nueva historia... claro si Severus viviera y muchas cosas no hubieran pasado... o por lo menos pasado de forma diferente
1. Chapter 1

1

Era una cálida noche de verano, el año lectivo estaba casi finalizando y Hermione estaba muy tranquila en su torre, ya tenía puesta su pijama, un delicado conjunto de remera de tirantes en seda y encajes con un short, todo en color verde esmeralda con detalles en plata.

Estaba cómodamente sentada frente a un hermoso espejo que flotaba, mientras se cepillaba su abundante y alocado pelo...

Todos los pensamientos estaban enfocados en la persona que no la dejaba dormir tranquila.

Ya eran más de las 12 de la noche y ella cepillaba su pelo para poder dormir, cuando escucho y sintió, por debajo de su habitación una explosión y gritos, rápidamente se calzo un batín haciendo juego y sin cerrárselo fue a las habitaciones de las chicas de 3° año, de donde provenía el escándalo.

Cuando entro no podía creerlo, las camas destruidas, medio muro no estaba, se podía ver todo el bosque desde el agujero que había quedado en la pared. Las 5 chicas estaban heridas, tenían cortaduras y muchas lastimaduras, conjuro su patronus.

-Busca al profesor Snape y lleva este mensaje: Profesor atacaron la torre de Griffindor de las chicas, traiga pociones, 5 chicas con heridas leves o graves, avise a la jefa de Casa y a Poppy...-

Su hermosa nutria salió disparada, mientras ella conjuraba un hechizo de escudo, en el agujero en la pared. Mientras, el resto de las chicas llegaron y ayudaron a Hermione, entre todas levitaron a las chicas a otro dormitorio, donde las acomodaron y comenzaron como podían a curarlas.

Mientras en las mazmorras Severus descansaba o trataba, ya que no podía dormir, en eso una nutria apareció por debajo de su puerta y lo rodeo y salto sobre él, la vos de Hermione surgió avisando de la situación en Griffindor, rápidamente se vistió y tomando polvos flu alerto a la jefa de casa de Griffindor que él estaba en camino, que llevara a Poppy, Minerva se asusto al escuchar su chimenea y no entendió mucho, pero llamo a Poppy y fueron hacia la torre.

Severus llego al mismo tiempo que Minerva y Poppy juntos entraron a la torre, los varones estaban al pie de la escalera tratando de subir, muy preocupados ya que habían escuchado la explosión, los gritos y las directivas que impartía Hermione.

Minerva los envió a sus habitaciones, asegurándole a Harry y a Ron, que cualquier cosa los llamaría, desbloqueo la escalera, y dejo que Severus y Poppy subieran, Hermione los esperaba y condujo a Severus y a Poppy junto a las chicas y le pidió a Lavender que guiara a la Directora y Jefa de casa al dormitorio afectado.


	2. Chapter 2

2

Severus no podía creer lo mal que estaban, con razón Granger lo llamo a él, las pociones en la enfermería no podían alcanzar, menos mal que el día anterior, 7° año preparo díctamo en cantidad y de muy buena calidad. Hermione ayudaba a Snape a atender a dos de las jóvenes mas lastimadas, mientras Poppy vendaba y ayudaba al resto que no estaban tan mal, pero estaban muy heridas.

En un momento dado Severus sintió un aroma a vainilla y almendras que lo invadió, al tratar de ver de donde provenía se dio cuenta que hermione estaba a su lado, muy escasamente vestida, su pijama mostraba más piel de la que debería mostrar. Miro el escote de esa pequeña prenda de seda y encajes con tirantes, apreciando el nacimiento de sus senos, sintió que la temperatura le subía y su sangre migraba al sur de su organismo.

-señorita Granger no me parece adecuado el atuendo que lleva, se diría que hay algún Slytherin que no deja descansar su mente - dijo en tono de burla refiriéndose al color de las prendas.

-oh profesor, perdón si mi pijama lo ofende, pero es cierto, hay un Slytherin que no deja que yo no pueda pensar, ni dormir, le molesta acaso que esté interesada en alguien que pertenece a su distinguida Casa.

-no me molesta, me sorprende, usted es tan Gry, que no me esperaba eso.- dijo mientras se sentía que le faltaba el aire.

No habían pasado ni 10 minutos cuando luego de haber curado a la ultima chica, Snape se desmayo completamente, justo en ese momento Minerva entraba y se encontró a Hermione tratando de no caerse sentada, mientras sostenía a duras penas por debajo de los brazos a Snape que estaba completamente desvanecido y ardiendo en fiebre.

-Por Merlín Hermione ¿que paso?

-no lo sé, ayuda, me caigo ¡esta pesado!- dicho y hecho, Hermione cayo sentada de traste en el piso con la cabeza del profesor descansando sobre su pecho, mientras ella lo sostenía, ella pudo apreciar que este estaba completamente transpirando. Minerva conjuro un livicorpus sobre Severus y lo trasladaron a la sala común...

-¿profesora por que se desmayo? Está ardiendo en fiebre, no pasaron ni diez minutos de estar en la torre.

-por Merlín me olvide del hechizo en las torres. Pobre Severus, Hermione te lo encargo mientras con Poppy preparamos para trasladar a las chicas, luego voy a venir por él, espero que se despierte y no quiera hechizarme.

-¿profesora no entiendo, que hechizo?

-los hombres, aparte de que no puedan subir las escaleras, si alguno lograra entrar en las habitaciones de las chicas, al cabo de 10 minutos caerían desmayados y con mucha fiebre.

-pobre profesor, profesora no se preocupe, tratare de bajarle fiebre, ustedes encárguense de las chicas. Hermione termino de acomodar a Snape en un sillón bien ancho, coloco su cabeza sobre el apoya brazos y le desabotono los primeros botones de su túnica,

Hermione conjuro un cuenco con agua fría y un pañuelo, y comenzó a aplicárselo a Snape en la frente y en el cuello alternadamente, mientras esperaba se sentó en la mesa ratona que estaba frente al sillón, estaba en eso cuando una mano se poso sobre su hombro, era Harry,

-¿que paso hermione? ¿porque está él aquí?

-algo o alguien ataco nuestra torre, el cuarto de las chicas de 3 fue destruido, yo le pedí que viniera y trajera pociones, y le avisara a Poppy y a la jefa de casa. El tema es que además de la escalera hay un hechizo contra hombres en la torre y el profesor fue afectado. Es irónico que justo yo lo esté cuidando, hay Harry ¿porque a mí...?

-Hermione, míralo como una oportunidad de estar un rato junto a él y que no te saque corriendo, aparte se ve que necesita quien lo cuide en este momento, me voy a descansar y a no dejar que los chicos bajen, te doy algo de espacio, la sala común es tuya y del murciélago. Hermione ten cuidado, a lo mejor se desmayo por tu atuendo jejeje

-gracias Harry. Igual Minerva me dijo que luego lo pasan a buscar.

-aprovecha el tiempo- dijo Harry cerrando la puerta hacia las habitaciones y bloqueándola

-hay Merlín, porque todo tiene que ser así - mientras hablaba sola, le ponía compresas al profesor

-me encanta tu pelo, lo sabías, todos piensan que está sucio, pero yo sé que no, es suave y muy agradable al tacto, aparte huele divino, me encanta ese olor, dios mío profesor, ni cuando estas inconsciente puedo llamarte por tu nombre. Porque tiene que ser tan difícil decirle a alguien cuanto te gusta, porque no puedo decírtelo, será porque más que un tonto enamoramiento lo mío es amor verdadero, será que no quiero que me insultes y que te alejes de mí, porque no te lo puedo decir – Hermione atendía a su profesor mientras pequeñas lagrimas se escurrían de sus ojos, si ella estaba muy enamorada de Snape, sus amigos lo sabían y trataban de apoyarla lo más posible.

Hermione en un momento se acerco al rostro de su amado profesor y le dijo.

-no sé si de casualidad escuchas lo que digo, si en la inconsciencia del hechizo puedes entenderme, pero te amo, y no sé que voy a hacer si algo te pasa, perdón por lo que voy a hacer, si es que me sientes y escuchas – y diciendo esto deposito un suave y cálido beso en sus labios.


	3. Chapter 3

3

Snape sentía que ardía, que su cuerpo no le respondía, se sintió caer sobre algo blando, su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre algo agradable y tibio, luego la sensación desapareció para ser suplantada por la sensación de levitar, y luego ser dejado sobre algo mullido y fresco, alguien le hablaba y lo tocaba, lo mojaban en la frente y en el cuello, escucho voces que hablaban pero no las entendía, no distinguía nada, se sentía como en un vacío cálido y agradable. Luego escucho su voz, estaba llorando, era la voz de la Srta. Granger, que pasaba, le hablaba de su pelo, que le gustaba, que no podía decirle algo por miedo a como él la tratara, muchas palabras que apenas escuchaba, y luego una disculpa, por algo que iba a hacer ella, y lo sintió, sintió sus cálidos labios contra los suyos, se sintió feliz, se sintió vivo. Pero no era posible seguro era un sueño, pero en ese momento tuvo ganas de moverse y su mano toco tela y piel y se agarro de eso que tocaba, y lo atrajo hacia el mismo, luego abrió los ojos y la vio, estaba siendo besado por Hermione y el la abrazaba, se sentía lindo besarla. Pero no podía.

-mmm - para luego parpadear y ver si ella había reaccionado, se tentó y siguió aceptando el beso de ella, y correspondiéndolo, mientras su mano se metía entre la piel y la remera y acariciaba la cintura y espalda de la chica.

Hermione estaba tan dedicada a besarlo tímidamente que no se dio cuenta al principio que el despertó, luego lo sintió, el correspondía el beso y acariciaba su espalda, se freno y se retiro unos centímetros y lo observo.

-me agradan tus cuidados Hermione, su método para despertarme es mágico – le sonrió levantando una ceja.

-yo profesor, lo lamento, esto no debía de haberlo hecho.

-shhhh, escuche algo de lo que has dicho, y me alaga que yo te guste

-oh pero profesor, yo no tendría que haberlo besado eso no fue...

-fue extremadamente placentero, me despertaste del sopor en el que me encontraba. No quiero aventurarme, pero creo que mi desmayo es el resultado de algún hechizo en la torre, solo los besos de amor verdadero podrán despertar de la inconsciencia a aquel que duerme. Visto así es algo agradable. Aunque me sorprende que usted tenga sentimientos hacia mi persona, yo no soy agradable con usted, ni que decir que soy feo y mucho mayor que usted.

-oh profesor, no quiero que se enoje con lo que le voy a decir, pero usted es un hombre muy… apetecible, es realmente grato verlo, tiene algo que no todos los hombre tienen y menos los jóvenes, tiene sex appeal, y eso es lo interesante en usted, su voz, puede hacer que una sienta cosas únicas, usted es definitivamente hermoso para mi, y yo debo decirle que no es que solo me guste, yo definitivamente… fuerza hermione…. Definitivamente lo amo, yo a usted lo amo.

-Sta. Granger, eso es mucho para alguien como yo. Yo no puedo aceptar que usted sacrifique su corazón por este viejo amargado, usted debe enamorarse de un hombre como sus amigos, alguien de su edad, que tenga los mismos intereses...

-eso mismo profesor, mis intereses, veamos … me gusta leer, no me gusta maquillarme a menos que asista a una fiesta, no soy de vestirme a la moda, gasto mas en libros e ingredientes para pociones que en ropa y zapatos, me gusta investigar, indagar y sacar conclusiones, me gustan las pociones, crearlas, inventarlas, o incluso mejorarlas. Prefiero un buen libro junto al fuego con un chocolate que ir al pueblo a husmear, no me gusta el ruido ni las bromas, bueno esos son mis intereses. Ahora me va a decir donde encuentro un hombre con esos intereses -al ver la cara de desconcierto de su profesor le dijo- ve que mis intereses son muy raros, es mas se asemejan a los que usted tiene.

-oh Hermione, no puedes estar conmigo, soy tu profesor...

-no me importa, si tengo que hablar con la profesora Minerva, hablare con ella, pero solo si usted siente lo mismo, solo si usted se deja querer y acepta que lo quieran. Porque recién y no me lo niegue, me correspondió y que yo sepa en todo el tiempo que estuvimos hablando su mano no dejo de tocar mi piel, entonces Sr. que siente por mi...

Snape se quedo mudo, no se había dado cuenta que seguía acariciándola, que sentía su piel de seda, y se sonrojo...


	4. Chapter 4

4

Mal momento tuvo Minerva y Poppy, que bajaron sin hacer ruido y los encontraron ella sentada a su lado el con su mano dentro de su ropa acariciando su espalda y ambos besándose como si no hubiera un mañana...

-Minerva mira eso, pero no podemos permitirlo, muchacho descarado, seguro le dio algo para que lo besara... pobre chica- decía Poppy por lo bajo

-shhh subamos, -una vez en la planta alta- Poppy yo deje al profesor con Hermione a propósito, el hechizo se activa si el hombre o muchacho está siendo atraído por una presencia femenina en la torre, y él se desmayo en brazos de Hermione, seguro ella lo beso primero sino no estaría despierto... jejeje, Albus tenia razón, viejo metiche, Poppy no viste el atuendo de Hermione

-no me fije porque

-lleva un conjunto de lencería de seda y encaje de color Verde y plata...

-¿? Y no entiendo.

-hay Poppy, Hermione es de Griffindor y se viste con los colores de Slytherin, no te dice algo...

-mi dios esa niña ama a nuestro adorado y cabrón muchacho

-si Poppy, y les voy a dar carta blanca. Me importa muy poco lo que diga el resto de los profesores o alumnos. Ahora hagamos teatro. Poppy, -dijo Minerva levantando la voz para que los escuchan abajo - ayúdame a llevar al profesor a su torre, a menos que ya esté mejor.

-ah profesor, me alegra que este mejor, ¿Hermione, como se porto?

Hermione y el se habían separado al escuchar las palabras de Minerva, y ahora estaban colorados...

-bien, se despertó hace un rato, pero no deje que se levantara.

-Hermione disculpa que te moleste nuevamente, pero te agradecería que acompañaras al profesor a sus aposentos y vigilaras que duerma bien, Poppy y yo debemos llevar a las chicas a San Mungo, no están mal, pero van a requerir cuidados extras. Y como ya están por terminar las clases bueno, dejaremos que se marchen antes con sus familiares.

-no hay inconveniente Señora, pero debo ponerme algo de ropa-

-me gusta tu pijama Hermione, lindo color, algo raro para Griffindor pero muy adecuado para ti. -dijo Minerva- te esperamos acá, busca tu ropa y trae una muda para mañana, ya que si el profesor no se encuentra bien me vas a hacer el favor de acompañarlo a San Mungo para que lo chequeen.

-pero yo ya me siento bien, no necesito niñera-

-Severus, sos como un hijo, cállate y hazme caso, es por tu bien al fin de cuentas.

-profesora que fue lo que paso, digo yo escuche una explosión y luego los gritos...

-las alumnas son las culpables... alguien trajo de recuerdo, un cuerno de un snorlack explosivo, era un cuerno chico, y se lo pasaron como si fuera una buggle y en un momento se estrello contra la pared y eso es lo que paso...

Severus se levanto de golpe y automáticamente cayo sentado en el sillón mareándose...

-serán imprudentes, tienen basura en sus cabezas-dijo mientras se desvanecía...

-mierda, le dije que no se levantara de golpe, ¡profesor! ¡Profesor! Dijo Hermione acercándose a su cara, por dios no me asuste profesor responda, -decía la chica olvidándose de las demás mujeres, mientras trataba de reanimarlo besándolo nuevamente.

Minerva y Poppy se reían al ver que la chica no había reparado en ellas y había besado a Snape.

-oh ¡profesor! ¡Severus despierta! -dijo llorando Hermione

-dijiste mi nombre, te animaste, lo dijiste- dijo medio sonriendo Snape, mientras muy despacio se sentaba y no le sacaba los ojos de encima, a la vez que le daba un casto beso en sus labios y besaba sus ojos que tenían pequeñas lagrimas

-no me asustes... la profesora y yo flor de... OH DIOS MIO PROFESORA, ..- Hermione palideció y se desvaneció al darse cuenta que ambas mujeres la miraban con una sonrisa en sus caras, Severus de rojo había pasado a palido y luego a impactado, agarro a tiempo a Hermione en sus brazos y la recostó, sentándola sobre él, miro a Minerva y a Poppy y estas le sonreían de forma cómplice...

-que se traen ustedes dos y porque no se sorprenden por lo hecho o dicho por Herm la Señorita Granger o por mi actitud hacia ella.

-es que antes ya os habíamos visto, pero dejamos como si nada, soy feliz Severus de que ella te ame tanto como lo haces vos

-dale un beso y se va a despertar – dijo Poppy

Snape beso suavemente a Hermione, esta estaba entre sus brazos, casi desnuda, ese pijama no dejaba nada a la imaginación y el quería arrancarlo, pero eso sería en otro momento.

-Hermione, linda, tranquila, Minerva y Poppy ya saben lo nuestro, por eso ella te mando a mis habitaciones a que me cuidaras... o no Minerva-

-muy bien deducido Severus, Hermione, eres la mujer ideal para este hombre, todos sabemos el carácter que tiene, y si esta en tu sabiduría saber llevarlo es que eres la única que lo va a soportar. Genial, por mi no hay drama, es más, si quieren que sea público, no me opongo Hermione tienes 19 y luego de finalizar el curso cumplís 20 años en septiembre, sos mayor de edad, nadie puede decirles nada, tus compañeros están cumpliendo los 18, pasaron por una guerra, perdieron amigos, tuvieron que recuras el último año, nadie va a decirles nada, incluso si Harry me pide casarse con Ginny, yo le daría permiso, al igual que a cualquier otro alumno...

-oh profesora, que vergüenza, no piensen mal de mí, yo solo lo bese cuando estaba inconsciente y el despertó y me correspondió...

-ah el efecto del hechizo, si lo sé, supuse que lo harías, por eso te deje sola con él, jejeje mía culpa Hermione.

-Minerva, ya sabias lo que ella haría...

-Albus me comento ciertas actitudes tuyas y de ella, me dijo que les echara un ojo y una mano, bueno le tendré que pagar la apuesta... ese viejo

-Minerva que apostaste con un cuadro...

-no te lo voy a decir es entre Albus y yo... -Mini se puso colorada

-ok no me quiero enterar...

-bueno Hermione tranquila pero puedes ir a cambiarte y así acompañar al profesor a sus aposentos, nosotras veremos de que él se reponga un poco para poder moverse...

-ok ya regreso, no me tardo. - Hermione se levanto y al cabo de 10 minutos regreso vistiendo una túnica larga, entallada a la cintura, color verde con detalles rojos, con una capa verde forrada en color rojo. Y su pequeño bolso de cuentas.


	5. Chapter 5

5

Los 3 magos no podían creer lo hermosa que estaba.

-Definitivamente hermione, el verde es tu color ideal y que lindo que queda con el rojo.

-¿Quien te regalo ese conjunto de túnica y capa Hermione? Debo decir que no creo que lo compraras ya que reconozco el estilo de un diseñador de túnica de mujer – dijo seria minerva

-Es cierto, me lo regalaron para mi cumpleaños 19, a los pocos días de llegar al colegio. No tenia remitente, solo que pasara un muy buen cumpleaños y me olvidara del dolor de la guerra, aparte me decía muchas gracias por todo... La tarjeta era de un papel muy lindo y delicado, parecía confeccionado especialmente y estaba escrito con tinta color verde. Aparte con una letra muy prolija.

-Tienes la tarjeta - pregunto minerva con una sonrisa – a lo mejor puedo decirte quien te lo envió... porque por lo visto conoce tu talle y te sienta como un guante. Es un regalo costoso y muy fino.

-oh profesora no tiene que decirme quien me lo envió... yo lo supe en cuanto vi la caligrafía, lo que no pude en todos estos meses es agradecérselo apropiadamente. Sé que es un regalo muy importante, pero usarlo y que vea lo bien que acertó es una forma de agradecérselo – Hermione miro a Snape que estaba sentado, medio sonrojado y medio palido con cada frase de la joven.

A minerva no le paso por alto esa situación.

-de todos modos si sabes quien fue, deberías agradecérselo apropiadamente, un beso y seguramente aceptar una cena romántica a solas sería apropiado, no crees Severus...

Snape tocio y empalideció mas...

-oh profesora no debe de ser así con el profesor, su regalo es hermoso y exquisito. Y si él quiere llevarme a cenar y pasar una agradable jornada junto a mí, no me negare en absoluto.

-me siento un poco mejor para regresar a mis habitaciones, por favor retirémonos, porque seguro hay varios leones tras las puertas esperando salir y destrozarme.

-profesor, puede estar tranquilo, Harry hechizo las puertas para que nadie salga y no se escuche nada... - el aprueba lo que yo siento por usted, solo me dijo que si usted me lastimaba, todo el poder de los Griffindor y de los slytherin caería sobre usted, si los Slytherin están de acuerdo también... Draco sabe y apoya esto. Usted sabe, ahora que Voldi no está, son muy agradables y amigables. Aparte que las reuniones de chicas son más divertidas con las de su casa... :)

-en ese caso Srta. Granger la invito a cenar, la espero esta noche a las 10 en el pasillo de la sala de los menesteres, vístase de gala.

-ok profesor acepto su invitación, ahora vamos que lo acompaño quiero ver que descanse.

Los 2 salieron de la torre de gryffindor, hermione le había ofrecido el brazo a su profesor y así este se recargaba levente en ella. Mientras minerva y Poppy trasladaban a las chicas a san Mungo vía red flu.

Una vez dentro de las habitaciones de Snape, la joven ayudo al mago a recostarse en la cama, le quito las botas, y le pregunto dónde estaban sus pijamas, él le indico el lugar, ella conjuro mantas sobre el profesor y con un hechizo simple lo desvistió y con otro le coloco los pijamas. Todo bajo las mantas. A Severus le impresiono el manejo de magia usado por la joven. Ella le indico que descansara que estaría cerca si se sentía mal... ella configuro una silla en un cómodo sillón con reposapiés, una manta suave con la que se cubrió y un libro.

Severus dormía plácidamente mientras hermione vigilaba su sueño, a las 4 de la mañana se escucharon unos leves toques en la puerta.

-hermione perdón por la molestia, pero quería saber cómo está el profesor – minerva había entrado en el despacho y se había acercado a la habitación, pudo ver al profesor profundamente dormido, y un silloncito con una manta y un libro...

-veo que logro ponerse el pijama

-no en realidad le pedí que se acostara con la ropa, le quite las botas y lo tape con unas mantas, mediante un hechizo lo desnude y le coloque los pijamas que el indico. Luego se acomodo bajo las mantas y se durmió. Se movió muy poco durante el poco tiempo que lleva dormido.

quien transfiguro el sillón?

Yo lo hice, quería estar cómoda y abrigada.

Hermione tu manejo de la magia es muy bueno. Tienes casi mi nivel.

Profesora quería pedirle permiso para estudiar ser animaga, sé que es algo complicado y no quiero que nadie se entere si llego a fracasar...

está bien hermione, te alcanzare vs libros sobre el tema. Pero cuando realices los hechizos por favor avísame así te superviso y no corres riesgos.

Muchas gracias profesora. A como están las chicas?

Bueno luego de dejarlas en san Mungo con sus padres, los cuales les dieron una buena regañada... nos fuimos. Ellas ya tenían dados los exámenes de fin de año así que ya no necesitaban permanecer en el colegio. Tienen que estar una semana internadas y en 15 días terminan las clases, así que no regresan hasta el curso siguiente. Hermione que vas a hacer cuando salgas del colegio... quieres suplirme mientras estudias algo más avanzado. Puedes vivir aquí y estudiar, yo coordinaría los horarios si es que sales a estudiar afuera...

mmm me gusta la animagia y las pociones, transformaciones me gusta pero es algo que se me da naturalmente, no le veo la dificultad que tienen las pociones...

te interesaría una maestría en pociones, el colegio auspicia esas maestrías a alumnos destacados. Podrías hacerlas aquí en el colegio durante las noches o los sábados durante el día...

no estaría mal, pero tengo que darles algo a cambio... no puedo aceptar que paguen por todo

ok, digamos que si estudias a conciencia tu maestría, puedes tener el cargo asegurado de maestra de pociones para los primeros 4 cursos del año, y lograr que Severus descanse y no sea tan amargado. Aunque debo de decirte que el maestro pocionista que imparte esas maestrías, no ha dado clases en más de 10 años, tiene muy mal carácter y es muy desconsiderado con sus pupilos. Es un excelente maestro, pero es lo mas borde que hay.

Sabe Profesora, así como lo describe, creo saber quién es y así y todo lo amo... que puede salir mal.

Severus se va a sorprender cuando vea que eres su alumna, el año que viene jajaja

Profesora, no le diga nada, que sea una sorpresa , jeje

ok Hermione no diré nada

por cierto profesora, usted no tiene reparos en que él y yo comencemos una relación

Hermione, tu principalmente estas cursando 7 año pero un año después. La guerra termino, ustedes lo lograron, Severus se salvo gracias a dios, como voy a negarle a él y a vos el ser felices, después de lo que fue su vida, que ahora que encuentra a alguien a quien amar y es correspondido, yo me voy a poner en el papel de mala y negarles esta oportunidad de ser felices.

Gracias profesora, muchas gracias.

No hay de que, eso sí, sean discretos, puedes estar con él aquí o en tu torre, ambas están conectadas por flu, no tengo reparos en que se sabrán comportar, pero no hagan escenas delante de los demás, los únicos que vamos a saber de esto, son los profesores y Filch, por tu seguridad nada más.

Puedo estar presente cuando se los digas?

Si quieres si, en un rato nomas tengo reunión. Puedes venir y decirlo tú misma, pero Severus no se va a enojar.

El no tiene porque enterarse...

Ok, déjale una nota. si despierta, no se sorprende...

Hermione le dejo una nota diciéndole que estaba en la dirección con la directora. Que cualquier cosa que la llamara vía patronus...


	6. Chapter 6

6

La dirección estaba llena con todos los maestros, todos esperaban a Minerva para hablar sobre lo ocurrido esa noche y qué medidas tomar en el futuro. Minerva y hermione entraron, todos menos Poppy se sorprendieron.

buenos días, disculpen lo temprano de la reunión, pero es muy importante el tema a tratar, de paso debo darles algunas noticias para el año que entra. Demás esta decir que nada de lo dicho aquí se debe repetir fuera de estas paredes...

Minerva ¿y Severus?- pregunto la profesora Vector.

El profesor esta en sus habitaciones descansando, el fue afectado por el hechizo que hay en la torre de las chicas de la casa de Griffindor. -dijo tranquila hermione – yo le comentare lo más importante mas tarde.

Srta. Granger a que se debe su presencia en esta reunión

bueno antes que nada decirles que el año que entra seré profesora, y aparte estaré haciendo la maestría en pociones, esta información es confidencial, incluso para Severus. El aun no está enterado y quiero que sea una sorpresa para él, al finalizar el año.

Srta. Granger usted está hablando con mucha familiaridad hacia el profesor Snape – dijo Sinistra

profesores quiero ser yo la que lo comunique, ya que se que él no lo va a decir o le costara enfrentarlos. Severus Snape y yo confesamos nuestros sentimientos mutuos hace solo unas horas, cuando sucumbió al hechizo. Solo yo podía sacarlo del transe en el que se encontraba. Ambos somos consientes de que yo aun soy una alumna, por eso hasta el final del año nuestra interacción va a estar supervisada por una chaperona que va a estar presente en nuestros encuentros privados. Por lo pronto la directora ya dio su consentimiento. No quiero que lo intimiden, ni que lo critiquen porque decidió estar a mi lado. La que di el primer paso fui yo, aparte que es mi culpa que se descompensara en la torre, digamos que no estaba correctamente vestida para estar frente a el...

pero niña que tenias puesto -pregunto Flitwick

solo un pequeño conjunto en seda y encaje, en color verde esmeralda y plata... digamos que para una Griffindor estaba portando los colores de slytherin

jajaja pobre Severus, me imagino que al verte por poco se infarta...

digamos que apenas pudo ayudar a las chicas heridas y que el desmayado fue el.

A con respecto a eso que fue lo que paso minerva?

estaban jugando con un cuerno de snorlack explosivo, este exploto destruyendo lo que había en la torre y parte de la estructura y lastimando a las involucradas. Hermione mando un patronus a Severus porque el tenia pociones y dijo que se comunicara con nosotros. Las chicas están en san Mungo y regresan recién para el próximo ciclo lectivo el 1 de septiembre

hay que tenerlas vigiladas. En cuanto a Severus y hermione, no tengo reparos en que comiencen una relación, eres mayor de edad y este en realidad seria como tú 8 año el cual estas terminando... ya que el anterior no lo cursaste, Severus se merece alguien que no solo lo ame sino también comprenda su carácter.

Es increíble, pero mientras ambos charlamos nunca nos llevamos mal. Mis amigos saben lo que siento por él, y lo aprueban es mas toda la casa de Griffindor y de slytherin lo aprueban. así que no hay complicaciones desde ese sector.

Me alegro por ambos hermione, tu eres una pequeña bruja muy inteligente, más que el resto de las demás casas

gracias Hagrid.

Bueno ya saben no decirle nada a Severus, ni que hermione va a ser profesora, ni que va a ser su aprendiz, ni que están saliendo y le desean todo la felicidad, saben cómo es el, asique no arruinen esto se los pido, si los ven juntos den media vuelta y hagan mutis por el foro...

jajajaja está bien directora, tendremos en cuenta su pedido y el de hermione. Pero no van a darse a conocer a todos al finalizar el ciclo...

no lo sé, es muy reciente y queremos poder conocernos. Hace un rato el quería charlar estar comunicándose, pero no se lo permití lo obligue a descansar.

De que hablas hermione...

es que hace unas horas lo supervise mientras Poppy y minerva iban a san Mungo, que el descansara ya que se desmayo vs veces. Me quede en un sillón transfigurado cerca de su cama por si necesitaba algo, así me encontró minerva hace 2 horas...


End file.
